Electric hair clippers generally include a hand-held housing that contains a motor and power supply-related components that drive a reciprocating trimming blade. The housing also provides a form that fits the user's hand sufficiently as a grip so as to allow the user to manipulate the hair clipper. Various types of clippers are well known in the art. In general, the clippers comprise an elongated housing with a reciprocating trimming blade at one end with the blade being perpendicular to the axis of the housing. While such conventional clippers are relatively easy to manipulate when trimming another person's hair, they are awkward to use on one's own hair and particularly the back of one's neck.
There is, therefore, a need for an electric hair clipper that allows a person to trim his or her own hair in areas such as the back of the neck that are otherwise difficult to do with conventional clippers.